TUFF Puppy: Season 5, Episode 10 Part 2
by strong man
Summary: It's has been a forbidden love story for Bad Dog and now it's Snaptrap's turn but just long can Dudley go on without being notice? Sharing Moose and Quacky the Duck happily married together and couldn't be happier


_**This is new second story of T.U.F.F. Puppy**_

 ** _Description:_** In the episode "Acting Tuff, there's a 10 second show of Dudley and Snaptrap looking lovey-dovey at each other, The 13Ghost and I talked about one more pairing "Bad Dog/Dudley. which I totally see as a couple

 _ **Pairings:**_ Bad Dog/Dudley/Snaptrap, The Sharing Moose/Quacky the Duck **(Slash)**

 _ **Date:**_ October 13 2012

It was a rather sad and boring day at T.U.F.F headquarters at least for Dudley, you see, today was Valentine's Day and everyone was falling in love but Dudley as he was just sitting at his own personal computer depressingly searching through the internet he found a cool tool but couldn't quite tell what it is until Keswick came in with a box full of Valentine stuff like cards, chocolates, decorations and flowers so he decided to ask.

"Hey...Keswick, whatcha doing? He said trying to acted all cool.

"Oh...I'm just s-s-sitting this box right here" He said placing the box next to Dudley. "So..." He rolled his eyes "I was wondering if you can help me with something" The dog said. "Sure, what is it? He responded after catching his breath.

"Tell me...what dose this say? He said and Keswick walked over to have a look and just laughed before clearing his throat.

"It's called s-s-Skype, it's a chat where y-you can communicate with anyone in the world" He said then gone out the door and Dudley thought that he can talk to his crush, Snaptrap

He nervously scanned all around the room to see if anyone is around then once it was all clear, he started to type his name into the search.

* * *

At D.O.O.M, Snaptrap was sitting at his table on his personal computer while Bad Dog was siting in the chair whistling. The room was silent until Francisco, Larry, Ollie and his friend, Leather Teddy came in then one began talking.

"So...what's the plan for today? Ollie said to Snaptrap and sipping his cup of tea and the rat looked up "Today, we're going to steal T.U.F.F.'s new agent, Dudley then the rest of the team will come looking for him, they'll all fall into my trap" He said with a laugh

"Sir, are you quite feeling alright? The Opossum said taking another sip.

"Yeah, you look a little down" Larry said before flinching as he always do when Snaptrap was going to do harm to him but the rat wasn't feeling up to it which was very odd cause he looked like he enjoy harming Larry.

"Guys, I think the boss needs some to think of a good plan" Francisco said before Ollie turned to the rest "Well go on...shoo" He quoted with his hand gestures and the villains went to their room including Ollie but only Bad Dog remained with Snaptrap.

Snaptrap just put his head down on the table as something was going through his mind but he can't quite get it until an e-mail popped up on his screen, he was to depressed to check it so Bad Dog went on and did it, though he is villain he hates snooping through the belongings of others cause that was his good-side talking but he ignored it just this once. He pressed open and saw Dudley on full-screen and didn't know how to respond (he wasn't much of a talker).

"Hey, Bad Dog...by any chance you've seen Snaptrap around" He said as he already seemed to brightened his mood unlike Kitty. The Pitbull turned the computer to him then just went to his room feeling left out and wiped his nose.

 _Note that it was him that love him first, they spent some time together like, Bad Dog gave him the best time of his life since his big break but then Dudley moved onto Snaptrap._

Dudley noticed his crush had his head down and asked if anything was wrong then he raised his head up and a smile followed by blush coming to his face cause he had been hiding a secret as well.

What do you want, Dudley? He said maintaining his evilness but kind.

Well" He cleared his throat "I just that...if your not planning any evil seam today, I was wondering if you would like to go out on a date or something like that" He said feeling weird asking a pure evil villain but Bad Dog didn't seem all that villainess to him, in fact he pretty much had the exact same personality as him.

"Well, we were going to kidnap today" The rat said thinking by stroking his chin then looked at him.

"Hmmm...okay, that could work" He smiled until he frowned cause he heard a knock on the door.

"Dudley, come on open up...this box is really heavy" Kitty said struggling to keep her balance, her teeth were grinding. "Uh, Snaptrap...I gotta go okay" He said in panic before quickly signing off then got up and went to pressed the code in to let her in. "Thanks, Dudley" She said losing her balance but tried to get it on the table and after she had successfully placed them, she panted.

"Hi Kitty..whatcha got there? He said nervously and she replied that she had perfumes, scented candles and bath salts. Just then, Dudley came up with a perfect set up for his kidnapping date but kelpt it casual.

"Hey Kitty, do you mind if I can barrow some perfume and scented candles? He said.

"Why...you have a special date with a girl" She assumed smiling and Dudley rolled his eyes "Yeah sure...she might very pretty" He said while taking three perfume bottled and 2 scented candles before rushing out the door.

Kitty Katswell smile, her arms crossed and shaking her head. Keswick and Herbert Dumbrowski were putting up decorations and having a great time doing it too. The Chief figured since Dudley once became his partner that he should not be left out so he asked but kindly, he rejected the offer saying he had to be somewhere then quickly ran out the door.

"Wow...what's he going in such a hurry" Herbert said shocked. "It's quite obvious that Dudley finally met the "one" She said.

"I-I-I don't g-get it" Keswick said not seeing clearly what she means but Herbert summed it all up for him" What Kitty means is that Dudley has met a "girl" He said

Keswick heard the word "girl" echoing into his head and his right eye began twitching before jumped and running away from the group. "Well, there he goes again" Kitty said after sighing before going to calm him down

 _Note that Kitty Katswell being the only girl in the group, Keswik was not the least afraid of her, well since she became an agent._

 _ **Okay, this is not my best but it's only the first chapter and don't worry all my grammar is checked, I know it's not February anymore but hey...I can do whatever I want too here**_


End file.
